Tú eres el único que sabe quién realmente soy
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Tú creaste en mi algo que no conocía. [Katsudeku]


_**Boku no Hero Academia le pertenece a Kouhei Horikoshi~**_  
La imagen es de _**Abaraya**_ en Zerochan o su Pixiv Id 37648

 _Siempre dejo las cosas para ultimo minuto xD._ _Fic participante en la convocatoria de Canción a fic del grupo Katsudeku.  
_ _Canción inspiradora Be somebody – Thousand foot krutch._

 _Pues me ganaron la canción con la que quería participar, ya la había escuchado pero apenas supe su nombre y cuando busque la letra me dije "esta es perfecta para ellos" y maquine unas ideas en el proceso más nunca las plasme y pensé que esta convocatoria sería estupendo para hacerlo pero llegue tarde :'v xDDD  
_ _Así que use esta otra que conocí con el amv de AriaNya Hyakuya y que cuando vi que decía me fascino aunque no creo haber plasmado bien los sentimientos que tengo por la canción, o los de ellos… pero lo intente… ;u;_

* * *

La pesadilla volvía una vez más, recordaba cada palabra que le había dicho.

 _"Mi Deku no siempre significara inútil"_

El enojo se acumulaba dentro de él ¿A dónde quería llegar diciéndole eso?

 _"Mi Deku significa puedes hacerlo"_

Palabras inentendibles para sus oídos ¿Qué acababa de decir? Es más ¿Él estaba gritándole? En primer lugar, ¿Quién le dio permiso de cambiar el apodo que Él específicamente le había dado?, aprendió a leer antes que él, era mejor en muchas cosas que él, era obvio que utilizara algo en que fuera bueno para usarlo como apodo, aunque en su caso era lo contrario.

Cuando pensó en ese apodo particularmente para él sonrió, estaba feliz, él era diferente.

Caminaba por los pasillos a paso lento. Había despertado recordando su encuentro, aquella feroz batalla en donde supo los sentimientos de su amigo, las circunstancias le dieron la oportunidad de ser un héroe.

Miraba con atención a su alrededor, como si fuera un sueño el que estuviera ahí. El haber tomado notas durante todo ese tiempo le había ayudado a obtener un lugar en aquella prestigiosa escuela y, por supuesto, no podía olvidar la gran ayuda que tuvo por parte de su ídolo a seguir.

Abrió los ojos de repente, enfadado por el sueño que había tenido hace unos instantes. Se había quedado dormido pero no entendía porque aquel sueño continuamente hacia presencia, molestándolo.

Miro a su alrededor, poco a poco el lugar se llenaba aún más con las incesantes voces que no podían mantenerse calladas. Volvió a tomar la posición que tenía y cerrar nuevamente los ojos para evitar conversaciones sin sentido tan temprano con aquellos quienes se hacían llamar sus amigos y tratar de ignorar las voces de aquellos a quienes no soportaba.

Una vez más recordó el tiempo en que eran pequeños, ocasionado que prefiriera estar despierto.

Paso demasiado tiempo admirando la pared y las ventanas, que ya se le había hecho tarde, llegaría a tiempo para las clases si apuraba el paso aunque llegaría "tarde" comparado a que siempre a acostumbraba llegar mucho antes que la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ese solitario pasillo le hizo rememorar la diferencia de cuando iban juntos al jardín de niños, el tiempo durante la secundaria y el ahora.

El bullicio del salón le importaba menos como lo hacía aquella persona, solo no estaba tranquilo. El reloj seguía avanzado, el ruido de las manecillas estaban hartándolo, y el aun no llegaba.

Contuvo un chasquido.

Sabía que aquel chico solía llegar temprano, platicar con _sus amigos_ , tan solo pensar en aquella palabra le provoca nauseas, si la conversación no tenía interés para él se disculpaba y tomaba asiento en su lugar, sacaba ese cuaderno que a pesar de haber sido quemado por sí mismo, él aun lo traía.

La puerta se abrió y aquel cabello de color verde apareció sonriendo tontamente dando los buenos días.

Katsuki empezó a contar tomando en cuenta un margen de error. Un minuto le tomaba llegar de la puerta a su asiento si no era detenido por nadie repitiendo los buenos días como un mantra, dos minutos tardaba cuando alguien lo detenía, tres minutos si involucraban a All Might.

Esta vez parecía distraído, le tomo un minuto, el minuto exacto que pasaba a su lado siempre era lo mismo.

–Tch.

Y Midoriya sabía la respuesta, ahora ya no parecía coincidencia de todas las mañanas.

–Buenos días Kacchan. –decía en tono suave y con una ligera sonrisa que su compañero de frente no era capaz de ver.

–No me hables. – e Izuku rio, haciendo que el otro gruñera.

«◆» ● «◆» ● «◆» ● «◆»

Se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba, apretó el puño arrugando su camisa. Se sentía feliz, pues de alguna manera logro entablar una mini conversación que no terminara en explosión con su amigo que de forma burlesca y de las muchas maneras que pudo interpretarlo parecía decirle que si quería ser un buen héroe dejara de estar en las nubes y se concentrara, eso o simplemente se estaba burlando de que llegaba tarde cuando la escuela estaba a unos pasos

Los maestros insistían en emparejarlos, cosa que lo fastidiada pero prefería serlo a ser el compañero de la chica lista, el cuatro ojos o el mitad y mitad. Extrañamente trabaja más fácil y rápido con él que cuando trabaja con otros, no tenía que repetirle las cosas y casi siempre concordaban con lo que tenían que hacer primero –obviamente manteniendo discusiones solo porque el otro se adelantaba a su instrucción– siempre y cuando no se tratara de un combate en equipo porque ahí la tregua se rompía.

Reconocía que aquel nerd fue un buen acosador como para llegarlo a conocer mejor que así mismo.

Aunque lo detestara, admitía que tenían una extraña conexión porque siendo tan noche sabía que, si iba a su cuarto a entregarle lo que dejo caer, estaría despierto.

¡Pero que se joda, y que venga a él a preguntarle!

«◆» ● «◆» ● «◆» ● «◆»

Bostezo, otra clase aburrida. Ya habían pasado dos clases y él aun no le preguntaba nada, había momentos como ese en los que parecía alguien sereno y tranquilo, incluso sus compañeros se sorprendían pues no se parecía en nada al chico explosivo que conocían todos, pero ese comportamiento se debía a una sola cosa.

 _Tus ojos solían fijarse y seguirme solo a mí._

Miraba por el rabillo del ojo como se divertía con sus nuevos amigos, tenían la "clase libre" y él fue inmediatamente cuando su grupo lo llamo, contrario a él quien los ignoro.

No tenía ganas y cerró los ojos, evocando sus días de infancia, últimamente los sueños de aquellos días llegaban a invadirlo cada vez que lo hacía.

Recordaba con detalle como aquellos iris color esmeralda solían parecer luces deslumbrantes a la expectativa de lo que hiciera, radiantes en su presencia como faroles que anunciaban que algo increíble estaba a punto de hacer.

Tomo aire y aventó el objeto al aire, sobrevolando las cabezas de todos y cayendo en la de su dueño, coincidiendo con la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo y el saliendo del salón sin que fuera visto.

A mitad del pasillo volteo solo para comprobarlo.

 _Nunca dude que no estuvieras ahí. Detrás de mí._

Él no era estúpido, pero se negaba a aceptarlo y demostrarlo.

 _¿Cuándo te has convertido en una parte necesaria para mí?_

Bufo, y su mala cara hizo presencia nuevamente.

* * *

 _Siento que cada estrofa reflejaba los sentimientos de cada uno y en un momento son los sentimiento de ambos…  
Por si quieren ver/descargar(?) el AMV se llama "Boku No Hero Academia [AMV] be somebody - Kacchan and Deku" _


End file.
